Babysitting
by WhereStarsComeFrom
Summary: While Edward and Bella are at a parenting class, it's up to Alice to babysit their daughter... R&R. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like a couple of Cullens (preferably Edward and Alice) around my place, I don't own Twilight or New Moon; those both belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. BPOV to start.**

I was fiddling with the edge of the newspaper I was reading in the Cullen's living room. As crazy as it sounded, I was a mother. I don't think it ever really set in properly, but Edward and I loved our daughter immensely. I watched them playing on the floor, Edward's golden eyes never leaving the baby. I had never seen him so happy. 

Our daughter was three months old and had her father's coppery hair and beautiful green eyes, like he once had. She was still too young for us to determine how much of her was human and how much she was vampire. Edward had been persistent that we treat her like a human baby until she proved otherwise. Her name was Hope, or as Edward called her, 'our little miracle', which was quite an accurate description. Carlisle had not thought it possible, and as far as we knew, it wasn't. But the how wasn't terribly important to me now; Hope was still a healthy little girl, although she was on the small side. 

Skimming over the health section of the paper, I saw a note for parenting classes. Most were walk-in welcome, but it was a little trickier to find one that allowed fathers. There was one scheduled for tonight at 7:30. I checked the clock; it was 4:45. "Edward," I called. He picked up Hope and sat down on the couch next to me. 

"Yes, Bella?" 

I slid over closer to him and pointed at the note in the paper. "A parenting class?" He asked with an amused smile and wrinkled up his nose. "It's so… normal. I wonder if they'd let us in," 

"What do you mean let us in? We're parents! They've got to!" 

"Bella, we're not even twenty." He reminded me. 

"Well we can bring Hope's birth certificate or something." I looked more closely at the ad. I thrust a satisfied finger at a fine print line that read: _Parents of all ages welcome_. "There," 

Edward sighed. "I suppose if you want to…" 

"Well," I started, "Renee emphasized these sorts of things, so it'd make her happy," 

He leaned closer and whispered, "Would it make _you_ happy?" 

"It's worth a try," The truth was, I didn't know in the slightest how to be a good parent. Strange as it sounds, having a vampire as the father was one of my biggest bonuses. Edward could be at Hope's side all night and never seem to wear out. He knew her thoughts and what she wanted whenever she cried. Perhaps I wasn't the only one entranced by him, for Hope always seemed comfortable in his arms. Edward's family was a plus too: Jasper could keep the situations fairly manageable, and Alice, well besides seeing if Hope decided to be cranky in the near future, she gladly volunteered to do all the shopping for me. 

Hope wriggled around a bit in Edward's arms before getting comfortable and settling down for what looked like the start of a nap. "7:30," he murmured. He scanned over the ad and said, "Bella, this is in Seattle," 

"What?" Sure enough, it was. "Oh, well, then…" 

"We can still go," Edward said brightly. 

"Who would take care of Hope? We can't bring her with us," It was a Friday, so Carlisle was working. So was Charlie, but he wasn't exactly the one I would call. Emmett and Rosaline were at a concert in Seattle as far as I knew. Esme was out (hunting I guessed) and I had no idea where Alice or Jasper was. 

"Alice should be home soon" Edward said, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind," 

After all, Hope was Alice's favorite (and only) niece and Alice was Hope's favorite aunt. "Then that's settled," I said, "We'd better get ready," 

"Why don't _you_ get ready while I put Hope down," Edward suggested, "Then I'll get ready,"   
I nodded and we made our way up the stairs. 

**Like it? I'll post more soon… please press the little review button while you're here )**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the quick reviews! Keep them coming! Just in case, I don't own Volvo or Chevy so there. Here's the next chapter… 

- - - - -

I was just pulling my jacket on when I heard a car pull up in the Cullen's driveway. "It's Alice!" Edward called to me while he rushed downstairs. I checked on Hope's nap in Edward's bedroom before going downstairs. Alice was already inside.

"Hi Bella!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hi Alice," I looked at Edward, "Alice, well, Edward and I are going to a class in Seattle tonight and we were wondering if you could baby-sit Hope until we got home…"

Her face lit up. "Of course I would! Is she up stairs?"

"Yes," Edward said, "She's taking a nap. She still needs something to eat when she wakes up,"

"No problem!" Alice had cooked for me a lot, and she was quite good for a person who didn't eat food. "Anything else?"

We walked up stairs to Edward's room. Hope was lying on the little bed we had fitted in the corner, her eyelids fluttering. She giggled when she saw Alice.

"Hello sweetheart!" Alice cooed. She was the best aunt Edward or I could have asked for.

"You know where we keep all her stuff, right?" I asked.

"Sure do!" Alice replied. "So you're taking a class in Seattle?"

Edward gave me a crooked smile. "Bella wanted to take a parenting class,"

Alice smiled and took Hope in her arms. "Have fun! Hope and I'll have a great time, won't we?"

"Don't keep her up too late," Edward reminded Alice as we made our way to the door.

"If you need anything call us," I said, racking my brains for any more information she would need.

I kissed the top of Hope's head and whispered, "We'll be back soon," I squeezed her tiny hand. "You're going to be with Aunt Alice tonight, okay? I love you," Hope gave me one of her little smiles.

Edward scooped up Hope and kissed her all over so she started giggling. He said, "Mommy and I are going to learn to be good parents so be nice to Aunt Alice while we're away," Alice smiled at her brother's fatherly comments.

He kissed her one last time and whispered something only Hope could hear. Giving her back to Alice, we started towards the Volvo. Despite my protests, he had banned me from using my Chevy my entire pregnancy, preaching that it was unsafe, unreliable, etc.

Once we were both in the car, Edward started the ignition. We waved to Hope and Alice, who waved (or had her hand waved) back to us. Reluctantly, we pulled out of the drive and started down the road.

"She's at ease," Edward reported, meaning Hope.

"Of course she is," I replied, "She loves Alice,"

Edward smiled. "She does. I still miss her though,"

"You miss her when we're downstairs and she's upstairs," I teased, and it was true. He had such a fatherly affection for Hope that I seriously worried for when she got old enough to go to school.

"Well this should be an interesting experience," Edward said, his golden eyes laughing.

"I think it'll be good," I said optimistically. It had better be good since we were driving to Seattle.

**What do you think? Tell me! With Bella and Edward off to Seattle, Alice and Hope can have some fun… ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are the best! All the hits and reviews made my day… keep it up and THANK YOU! Just in case- I don't own the rights to the following magazines: _Glamour_, _Car and Driver_, _Spin_, and _Time_. This next part is in third person.

- - - - -

Once Alice and Hope were back inside, Alice asked Hope, "So, now that Mommy and Daddy are gone, what do you want to do?"

Crawling over to the living room, closely followed by her aunt, Hope sat down and stared at the table. "You want to read a story?" Alice asked, placing Hope on the couch next to her.

Alice scooped an armload of magazines and books, sifting through them. She skipped past her family's magazines, which included: Rosaline's _Glamour_, Emmett's _Car and Driver_, Edward's _Spin_, Carlisle's _Time_… in the end she gave up sifting out all magazines. "Finally," She said triumphantly, "Here's one of your books,"

Placing Hope on her lap, Alice read the book, while Hope ran her fingers over the pictures. Hope started to loose interest, and entertained herself by playing with a thick catalog. Alice put the storybook down and picked up the catalog, smiling. It was the catalog of baby clothes she had ordered. Opening it up Hope touched the pictures. "See Hope? It's a baby, just like you. Except, you're the most beautiful baby in the whole world, aren't you?" Alice said lovingly. "Really? I like that one, too," she said when Hope touched a picture of a dress.

Eventually they set off to seek new fun. Alice closed her eyes and said, "You're going to be a hungry baby in a little bit, let's get a snack,"

Walking into the kitchen, Alice sat Hope in her highchair while she went rummaging through the unusually full cabinets. Unscrewing a peach-flavored jar of baby food. Giving Hope small spoonfuls, Alice was enjoying herself immensely. She was having a ball being an aunt.

"That's all!" she said brightly, when they had finished. Carefully taking Hope in her arms, she carried her upstairs to Edward's bedroom. Setting her on the bed, Alice skipped over to Edward's CD collection. Alice never could figure out exactly how he organized them. She picked up one he had recorded of himself. The CD was actually Bella's, but it had wound its way into his collection. Alice slid it out of its place and popped it into the player. The gently music started. Alice checked the clock: it was 7:25.

Alice sat down next her niece and said, "You're parents should just be starting their class. Are you tired, sweetheart?"

Hope wrapped her tiny hand around Alice's cold one and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Alice marveled at how much Hope slept. She could understand at night, if you were a human, but Hope slept all night, as well as napping frequently throughout the day. It _seemed_ like such a monotonous activity. Still, Alice liked to watch Hope sleep, for she was at such a state of peace- for most of the time anyway.

**Don't worry, I'll get to Edward and Bella soon… but only if you keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, okay, back to Edward and Bella… Sorry the parenting class sort of short… I tried to write it and it was _very _hard! But on the bright side, back to Edward and Bella! BPOV. 

**- - - - -**

Just as Edward suspected, it was difficult to convince them to let us in the class. "Why would we come if we _weren't_ parents?" I whispered angrily as we roamed the hospital corridors.

He merely shrugged. "At least we're in, assuming we can find the correct room,"

"This is ridiculous. There should be signs," I muttered.

Edward smiled crookedly at me. "I thought we were done with the hormonal imbalances,"

I attempted to push him, a lost cause. "You just be quiet," but I was still smiling.

Eventually, we found the room, where the class was just starting. Immediately, I felt out of place. What had gotten into me? Edward put his arm around me and we sat in the back of the room. He seemed to be highly amused by the whole situation.

The instructors started to talk, and a really did try to listen. Pretty soon, they started a video. It mainly showed different ways to comfort babies. Edward had to nudge me when it was over. Next came a flick on infant CPR. The instructor on the screen said: "First, shout and gently tap the infant's shoulder. If there is not response, position him or her on their back. Open the airway, but be sure on to tilt the head too far back. Listen for signs of breathing. If there is none, give two breaths, covering the nose. Then, do thirty chest compressions…"

I checked the class agenda: a couple minutes until the break. So, I went back to focusing on infant CPR.

"Okay now, we're going to have a ten minute break. Feel free to walk around the building…"

Edward and I stood up and walked toward the door. "Well that was interesting," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I nodded. "I want to call Alice,"

"You took my line," he said smiling at me.

We walked down a flight of stairs and out into the deserted parking lot. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's number, setting it to speakerphone. It rang for a couple moments, and then she picked up: "Hello!"

"Hi Alice!" I said.

"Hey Bella! How's the class?"

"Pretty good… how's Hope?"

"Well she's missing you some now, but she's being very good, aren't you?"

Edward took the phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, sir. She's just getting tired and she wants her parents,"

"Did she have something to eat?" he demanded.

"Yes, I'm not about to starve her…"

"Is she asleep right now?"

"No, she's just laying, I think she's tired though,"

"Did-"

"Relax Edward," she interrupted, "Everything is under control. Your daughter is fine."

"Oh," he reluctantly handed me the phone.

"The class's second half is going to start soon," I told her.

"So what time do you think it'll be over?"

"About eight thirty. With Edward's driving, we could probably make it back by ten thirty."

"Well take your time, we're fine here in Forks,"

"Thanks Alice,"

"No problem. Oh yes, and please tell Edward that Hope has just drifted off to sleep,"

I looked at Edward and smiled. "I'll be sure to tell him,"

"Bye now! Enjoy the rest of the class,"

"Thanks, bye,"

I hung up. "See? Everything is fine,"

Edward sighed. "Yes, I suppose she's fine… God, I miss her."

"Me too," I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "But come on, the class is almost over,"

We walked back up to the hospital building, hand in hand, and slipped inside.

- - - - -

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come, but I hope you liked it! And now… review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I take forever to update. Now… back to the Cullen house with Alice and Hope! Third person.

Alice watched Hope as she slept, babysitting to the best of her ability, but eventually that became monotonous. Looking around her brother's room, she spotted one of his many sweaters lying on the couch. _I wonder how many of those he has…_ Then, Alice saw the mighty CD collection of Edward Cullen. Running her finger along the spines of the cases, Alice recalled the time she had 'borrowed' one- with all intentions of eventually putting it back… not what one would call a happy memory. She glanced over at Hope, who was still sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, a loud, echoic buzzing sound filled the room, causing Alice to jump and Hope to crossly wake up. It was the cell phone, where Alice left it on Edward's dresser. Running over to the phone, Alice snapped it open. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Alice? Are you alright?" It was Rosalie.

"No- I mean yes. Yes, I'm fine. Hi Rose!" In the corner of the room, Hope frowned, threatening to cry. Alice readjusted the phone to put in on her shoulder, rushing over to Hope. "So what's up?"

"Well Emmett took the car to go get gas, so I'm just hanging out. What about you? You with Jasper?"

"I'm actually babysitting our niece," Alice scooped up Hope in her arms and started to rock her.

"Ah. Where are Bella and Edward?"

"They're in Seattle at a parenting class,"

Rose laughed and said, "Well that'll be fun,"

"Uh-huh…" Alice stroked Hope's hair soothingly.

"Oh, there's Emmett…"

Alice sighed in relief. It was hard talking on the phone and holding a baby at the same time. Especially when that same phone woke baby up.

"Well bye Rose-"

"Actually that wasn't Emmett. He should be getting back soon thought,"

Alice groaned.

"You alright, Alice?"

"Fine, I just, you know, have to go…"

"Sure thing. _There's_ Emmett! See you later,"

"Yeah, bye."

Alice closed the phone and tossed it on the couch in one swift movement. "It's okay, honey. That was Aunt Rosie,"

She smiled in spite of herself- Rosalie _hated_ being called Rosie. Hope whined quietly and squirmed in Alice's arms. "Mommy and daddy will be home soon…"

Alice glanced at the clock. Ten twenty. Edward and Bella should be coming home in a couple minutes… _I have to get Hope to sleep!_ For she doubted that they would be too happy to find their daughter up so late. Alice gently rocked Hope in her arms. Hope calmed down some, but she wasn't about to fall asleep. Alice bit her lip in concentration to remember to tune of that lullaby that Edward always hummed…

Laying Hope back on her little bed, Alice tucked the blankets around her niece. She grabbed one of Hope's stuffed animals off the couch and gave it to her. Alice then sat down on her brother's couch and hummed a tune of her own creation. Eventually, Hope's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Alice smiled at her niece and watched her sleep.

**There you have it! Chapter 5! Please take a minute to review and I'll get Chapter 6 up one of these days… that will probably be the last chapter. Wow! I'm so close to finishing a piece that isn't a oneshot! Excitement! Okay, this is a long A/N… remember reviews equal faster updates : )**


	6. Chapter 6

As I'm here writing the last chapter of Babysitting, I wish more than ever Edward would drop by my house, probably because it's 95 degrees Fahrenheit in the shade. But until that great day… Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight/New Moon/Cullens/etc. You've read enough disclaimers to get the idea.

**Here's Chapter 6! The final chapter to this story! Thank you for all the hits and reviews… I love you all! BPOV.**

OoOoOoO

It was pitch black as we pulled up to the Cullen household, but luckily the motion light turned on- maybe I could get to the front door without tripping. Edward smiled; he was psyched to see Hope, I could tell. He gracefully got out of the car and managed to appear to open my door. Always a gentleman.

"Here's your tip," I said, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"I'll remember to open your door more often," he said smiling.

We walked up to the house and turned the key in the lock. Inside, the house was quiet and dark except for a light in the kitchen. Arm in arm, we walked up the stairs. Of course, I tripped on the top stair, only to have Edward's icy arms catch me. "I can't take you anywhere, Bella," he murmured,

Straightening myself up, I gave him a playful shove (yielding no results) and continued down the hall. The door to Edward's room was open ajar, with a dim light seeping out. He slowly opened it, and we entered.

Hope was sleeping peacefully in her little bed and Alice was lying on the couch watching her. When Alice saw us, she got up and gave us both hugs. "How was it?" she asked excitedly.

"Pretty good," I answered.

Edward nodded. "Thanks for watching her, Alice. How's Hope?"

Alice smiled. "Read her a story, gave her dinner, changed her diaper, played for a little bit, naps until Rose called and woke her up, and then she fell back asleep."

Edward nodded again and walked over to where Hope was. He gently picked her up and held her in his arms. It was so adorable to watch him rock her gently, beaming down on her with his liquid golden eyes…

It reminded me of when we had decided that her name was to be Hope. After giving birth, I blacked out completely. When I woke up, Edward was sitting next to my bed, holding our new baby girl. I remember exactly what he said as he handed her to me; "Bella, this is hope in its tangible form."

"You know," Alice said to me as she watched her brother, "You two are very lucky to have such a beautiful little girl,"

"We are," I agreed whole-heartedly, "Sometimes I can't believe it myself,"

Alice grinned. "She looks just like you, Edward."

Edward laid Hope back on her bed. "You think so? I think she looks like her mother,"

I blushed. "Not really… she has your human eyes, your hair…"

"But she has the same hands as you," he said softly, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Well thank so much for babysitting her, Alice…" I said.

Her face lit up. "Anytime! Hope and I had lots of fun, didn't we?"

Edward and I smiled: Alice was such a great aunt.

Then Hope rolled over, still asleep, and gave us one of her tiny smiles.

OoOoOoO

**This is my first-ever completed fan fiction besides oneshots! I'm so happy! But it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for all the wonderful people who always read and review this story and all my stories. To all of you- THANK YOU SO MUCH! You always make my day ; ) I'm so glad a lot of you enjoyed reading- I enjoyed writing!**

**Love,**

**WhereStarsComeFrom**


End file.
